


Rainbow

by effectaffect



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Gift Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effectaffect/pseuds/effectaffect
Summary: After the rain...





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tienwashere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tienwashere/gifts).



When Victor sees a storm it's a chance to get wet-- or rather, an excuse to get dry and warm again with Yuuri.


End file.
